


a gentle touch

by ghibliterritory



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, NSFW, Oral Sex, Tell me they don't watch horror movies together I dare you, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibliterritory/pseuds/ghibliterritory
Summary: *spotify premium add voice* some things shouldn't be interrupted





	a gentle touch

**Author's Note:**

> that description explains everything and is by far the best thing i've ever written

Sometimes, it was downright annoying just how impatient Heather Chandler could be. Especially to Heather Chandler herself.

 

It was a curse, really, that she couldn’t sit through anything for more than five minutes before being antsy. Classes, doctor’s offices- nothing could keep her from bouncing her leg and counting down the minutes until she could stop waiting. It was especially worse when she was feeling… excited, we’ll say, and she couldn’t even pretend she was patient by distracting herself.

 

You can imagine, then, that her day at school was hell when Jason Dean took to teasing her as much as he could.

 

Not once throughout the entire day did he bother to actually touch her. No, he just sat there and teased. His hand would brush her thigh, or he’d “accidentally” bump into her and grab her chest, he’d even whisper things that made Heather writhe around in her seat. But nothing more. It was the purest form of hell she could think of. And when the day was over and she stalked the halls to find him and get revenge, he was nowhere to be seen. Probably long gone to avoid her wrath.

 

Fucker.

 

Annoyed and turned on, Heather went home barely able to control herself. At the very least, her parents were still gone, so she had the house to herself. She sped into her room, making sure the door was shut and locked, before collapsing on her bed. It took no time for her to take off her skirt and underwear, feeling just how wet she was by the stain she’d left. Her fingers trailed down to her clit, and Heather hissed, tensing at how cold they were in comparison. But, she ignored it, and soldiered on through rubbing herself in small, light circles.

 

Even if it wasn’t much, the little bit of friction she gave herself felt like heaven. She squirmed at her own touch, resting an arm over her eyes. Every so often she would dip her fingers down to lube them up with her wetness, just to make the process a little easier. She thought about Jason’s touches. The familiar way he felt in her, and just how bad she needed to feel that. Moans poured out of her mouth like water, quiet and soft. She started to feel a climax building-

 

“Gotcha a snack.” The voice of JD came out of nowhere, making Heather jump up fast. Her vision was just a little blurred by the pressure on her eyes, but she could clearly see him crawling through her window, 7/11 bag in hand. She made an effort to at least  _ try _ and cover herself with her blanket. But, she figured it didn’t matter too much, since the look in Jason’s eyes changed from casual to curious. Almost excited. “And what, pray tell, were  _ you _ up to?”

 

“None of your fucking business.” Heather snapped, lifting a hand to press on her cheek. Jesus, she was burning. Jason didn’t seem very convinced by her remark, setting his bag down. “Really? This wouldn’t happen to do with all the stuff at school today, would it?” He asked. Slowly coming towards her, he sat on the edge of her bed and placed a hand on her blanket. Right on top of her thigh, actually. Heather bit her lip. “So what if it does? You haven’t been much of a help to me today.” She grumbled.

 

Jason hummed, moving his hand over the blanket. “That’s never really the idea, sweetheart.” He said, and before she could protest, he yanked the blanket off, exposing her bare bottom half. Heather’s face flushed red immediately, and she hid it behind her hand. She heard Jason chuckle and slowly creep his hand up her thigh. “Looks like you’re in quite the predicament, Heather.”

 

She opened her mouth to spit something out at him, but whatever she had planned was interrupted by a rather loud groan as he gently started to rub on her clit. Her hand slid down to cover her mouth, repressing the noises she wanted to make.

 

He was quick to take it away, leaning in to kiss at her neck. “It still amazes me that I get you this wet, I mean, jeez.”

 

“Shut  _ up. _ ” Heather barely got the words out through a moan. She felt Jason grin against her neck. But thankfully, he didn’t tease her, insteadly slowly moving her onto her back against the mattress. He kept rubbing at her slowly, nipping and kissing at her jawline while Heather whined in his ear. Her hips rolled up to his touch, and he made sure to show his approval by taking a bit of skin in his teeth and sucking a mark onto it.

 

As if that weren’t enough, she gasped as he slipped a couple fingers into her, being surprisingly gentle as they explored the inside of her and located the spot that made her whine the loudest. Then, they slowly moved in out of her, all while Jason’s thumb continued to rub at her clit. Heather couldn’t even imagine restraining her noises, being loud and whiny in seconds. Jason trailed his lips down, and his free hand lifted up her shirt to kiss at her breasts, making her shiver around him. His teeth grazed her skin as he continued his way down, shuffling until he was about eye level with the space between her legs.

 

Heather started to clench up as he kissed and bit her thighs, and her hip movements became frantic, desperate for anything more. “JD, JD please, I’m- I’m so close-”

 

On cue, he slipped his fingers out of her and left her whining for a second as he cleaned them off, but he was back on the action when he went to sucking at her clit. Heather’s legs shook in his grasp. She took a hold of his hair, lightly pushing his face down and just desperately running her fingers through it for just  _ something _ to hold onto. Jason moaned against her, letting his tongue circle around her entrance before slipping inside her. It didn’t take too long before Heather held his head with both hands and screamed, bucking her lips up one last time before she came. He let her ride it out smoothly, humming on her clit for just a little sensation. Jason had no trouble swallowing whatever he was able to catch on his tongue and cleaning up the rest, wiping his mouth on his jacket sleeve once he was done.

 

Finally relaxed, Heather practically melted into her mattress, looking up at Jason smirked at her. “God, you might just look the best like this.”

 

“Fuck off.” She said, not sure if it was a genuine compliment (doubtful) or just another tease toward her (most likely). He shrugged and walked back to his bag, letting her sit up and pull her underwear back on at the very least. She tamed her curls a little, since they probably looked wild after all of that. Heather watched him for a second, before her curiosity got the best of her.

 

“You were surprisingly nice this time, what’s up with that?” Heather asked, a playful grin forming on her lips. “You deciding that you actually like me?”

 

Jason turned to her and huffed, tossing her a bag of Barbeque Corn Nuts over his shoulder to her, which she caught gracefully. “Fuck no. I just wanna save your energy for later. I’ve got some rather exciting plans.” He waggled his eyebrows. “In the meantime, though, I picked up a copy of Return of The Living Dead. Wanna watch?”

 

She smirked, standing with only a little bit of difficulty before ripping open the bag of Corn Nuts.

 

“Fuck yeah.”


End file.
